A semiconductor light emitting device for emitting visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength bands can be based on a combination of an LED (light emitting diode) element and phosphor. As such a semiconductor light emitting device, a semiconductor light emitting device having a chip size package structure has been proposed. In such a semiconductor light emitting device, there is demand for increasing the light extraction efficiency.